


Fenris Vacation -  Tweet fics Batch #15

by LewdCookies



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: A lot of sex, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breasts, Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Endowed Monster, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Fanfiction, Fellatio, Fucking, Furry, Gangbang, Gratuitous Smut, Group Sex, Knotting, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lots and lots of Werewolf Sex, Lots of Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pussy buffet, Quick Fics, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Sex on the Beach, Shameless Smut, Skip the plot and go straight to the fucking, Smut, Tender Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, lycanthrope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/LewdCookies
Summary: Helena Douglas discovers the existence of Project Fenris when she takes over DOATEC and decides to share its results with the others by opening a holiday resort.(A shorthand story originally posted on twitter. Well not really because it ended up way too long.)
Kudos: 10





	Fenris Vacation -  Tweet fics Batch #15

Phase 4 mewled in delight as the first lycan knotted her, and when the one fucking her in the ass knotted her in turn she came to a screaming climax. There was a look of sheer bliss on the clone’s face, her body twitching visibibly, as the lycans began pumping her full of cum.

The camera zoomed in closer, the scene appeared almost to be taken from a cheap porno rather than from a secret research lab. Surrounding a petite female scientist were a number of tall, powerful lycans. Their crimson coloured, canine-like shafts pointing straight towards her.

Underneath her stained lab coat she was completely naked and her skin glistened from a mix of saliva and cum. Even then she appeared to be in heaven as she hungrily sucked and slobbered over any shaft within reach, her hands bust stroking off any shaft left unattended by her.

Helena Douglas came to another toe-curling orgasm as she saw another lycan adorn the smiling scientist’s face with a massive cumshot on the screen. Her lace underwear had been pushed to the side as a pair of fingers worked in and out of her pussy, her eyes glued to the screen.

When she had first heard about Project Fenris after taking over leadership at DOATEC she wasn’t sure what to believe. The black project’s goal was to genetically create lycanthropes, werewolves in other words, to be used as bodyguards and soldiers for various wealthy clients.

But shortly afterwards, after a change in management, its scope had then been altered to making them into incredibly virile fuck beasts instead. The results of that were now visible on the screen in front of her. And apparently they had already made a whole pack of them.

She nibbled her lower lip as she saw the woman deepthroat the cock that had just offloaded a huge load of cum over her chest and came to a decision. After telling her secretary to arrange a meeting with the Fenris people she pulled a dildo from a drawer and queued up more footage.

She had been on the verge of instantly demanding to see the project's results when she had arrived. Just knowing what was waiting for her nearby had made her pussy drip with need. But finally she had been led to one of the examination rooms where one of them was waiting for her.

Helena moaned unladylike when she felt his girthy cock slowly push inside of her, filling her up in such amazing ways. And her moans only stopped after she had passed out from exhaustion. The recording of her first encounter was her favourite masturbation material for a long time.

Six months later the female members of the Dead or Alive tournament received a personal invitation from Helena to join her for the grand opening of the Fenris Resort. Located on Venus Island a vacation unlike anything else was promised. Attached to this was a special recording.

A camera focuses on Helena, wearing an incredibly skimpy swimsuit, as she sits in the lap of a tall lycan. His large cock rising up between her thighs. Smiling to the camera she pushes the lower half of the swimsuit to the side and then mounts the member, moaning at every inch.

What follows is an intensely erotic display as the heiress fucks herself to multiple screaming orgasms on his shaft. Finally she climbs off and lets the beast glaze her ample bust with a massive cumshot. As she starts to clean the shaft she gives the camera a wink.  
“See you soon.”

In the end, none of the invitations were passed on. The grand opening ceremony itself was a very intense and sticky event. And soon things became very lively at the resort. Even as more guests arrived over time.

Ayane shamelessly moaned as the lycan had her pinned down onto the dojo floor, his impossibly thick cock threatening to pummel her pussy into submission with each heavy thrust. The shinobi was almost loath to admit it, but she had started liking to lose her sparring matches.

Christine's breath catches in her throat as she feels the cold lube being poured onto her ass, a thick finger working the fluid in and around her rose. The assassin moans as she feels the tip of his cock against the entrance to her ass. The noises become louder as it enters her.

Helena’s video had inspired Hitomi, this was finally the chance to indulge in a fantasy that came from being raised in Germany. Now, dressed in what could only be described as a skimpy red riding hood outfit, she gasped and moaned in delight as she rode on top of her big bad wolf.

The straps of her bikini top looked like they were ready to snap from the motions of her jiggling breasts. Honoka wrapped the pillowy mounds tighter around the lycan cock, moaning softly when she felt it climax. A thick load of cum flooding the valley between her large breasts.

The sky was painted a beautiful orange as the sun was slowly setting, waves gently lapping against the beach. Kasumi’s hips slowly gyrated in the lap of a lycan she had developed a particular fondness for. The shinobi pressing her face into his shoulder to muffle her soft moans.

A deep growl emanated from the lycan as Kokoro’s and Miyako’s tongues ran up the length of his cock on either side. Lipstick rings on the glistening shaft marked their individual progress on it. Currently Miyako was in the lead but Kokoro wasn’t going to let her mother beat her.

Leifang gasped for air as her head broke the surface of the pool. Stopping the timer on her wristwatch she looked at the result.  
“84 seconds? Not bad, but I can obviously do better.”  
With a grin she dove underneath the water again, engulfing the hard lycan cock waiting for her.

As the first shot landed over her voluptuous breasts Lisa squeezed them together with a giggle, the second shot splattering across her mounds and on her chin.If there was one thing the ebony beauty really loved it was to see her dark skin covered with streaks of pearly white cum.

Her throat made noises of protest as she swallowed more and more of the lycan cock, but Marie Rose didn’t care. Nor did she stop until her lips were stretched around the knot and the tip felt like it was in her stomach. She shuddered when she felt him grab hold of her pigtails.

The last thing Mila expected to learn was how good some of the lycans were with their hands. As the masseuse's large, but delicate, hands traveled further down her naked back she spread her legs slightly, a quiet moan coming from her as a clawed finger began stroking her pussy.

A part of Momiji really liked Rachel, so during their stay at the resort she finally decided to take that to the next step. Happily the fiend hunter had felt the same about her. Now they lay together in a 69, their tongues lapping at their pussies as a pair of lycans fucked them.

There had been a point where she had done all this for the sake of science. But as the lycan fucking her brought her to a fourth consecutive orgasm, and her body screaming for more, NiCO decided it was high time to drop the pretenses. Calling over another one to fuck her ass.

In reality Nyotengu had never received an invitation, the yōkai had simply sensed the very lively human presence on the island. Despite having lost her wings again she was making her most out of her stay. Such as getting brains fucked out by the studliest lycan she could find.

While the lycans weren’t exactly fiends, Rachel still took the chance to indulge in the dark and debased fantasy of wanting to sleep with the enemy. Her tongue wandered up the entire length of the girthy cock, tasting the thick, salty precum, before she took it down her throat.

Tamaki squirmed in the lycan’s grip, his hands grabbing at her ample breasts. She hated being groped, angrily wondering who had set her up as revenge for groping them. But then those thoughts scattered to the wind when she saw the cock that rose to attention between her thighs.

Whenever Tina Armstrong fucked she did so with a gusto rare amongst the other fighters. Wearing only a cowboy hat, she rode on top of a lycan as if she was on top of a bucking bronco at a rodeo. The only real clue to whenever she came was when the whooping and hollering stopped.

Fiona buried her blushing face in her palms, whimpering weakly as the lycan’s broad tongue gently lapped at her petite pussy. The beast shows an almost uncharacteristic gentleness in his motions towards her. Giving the foreign princess a royal treatment unlike anything else.

Kanna looked at the rock hard cock that hovered in front of her with hesitation, the oni feeling uncertain what she should do next. As she slowly opened her mouth and leaned closer a smirking Nyotengu put a hand on the back of her head and forced its entire length down her throat

Luna’s streak of recklessness usually ended in two ways. Either she found herself spitting sand after trying something with the many martial artists that were staying on the resort. Or she was fucked in a screaming, cummy mess by one of the lycans as ‘punishment’ for her actions.

It was another lovely night, stars twinkling overhead. Misaki was however a bit too distracted to admire them. She moaned as she felt the knotted cock inside of her rub up against a sensitive spot, the gentle motions of her lycan partner's hips sending shivers through her body.

Monica always loved playing games of chance. Now she had really hit the jackpot as the game of strip poker had quickly escalated from just shedding clothes. Leifang and her were lying on top of the table together, sharing an intense kiss, as their pussies were stuffed with cock.

Nagisa always liked to play the part of the overprotective big sister, keeping an eye on Misaki all the time. But now she was hiding behind a rock, trying her best to muffle her own moans and whimpers with one hand as she rubbed her clit as she watched the two lovers on the beach.

You always found something while beachcombing, usually it was a really nice seashell or driftwood. But this time Patty really had lucked out when she found a pair of lycans lounging in the shadow of a palm tree. The girl quickly introduced herself to them and their large cocks.

As the resort's official nurse it was Sayuri’s job to ensure that everyone was healthy. Which is why she regularly conducted health checkups amongst its residents. Now she sat back to back with Honoka, both dressed in skimpy nurse outfits, as a pair of lycans fucked their tits.

Kula Diamond was very much enjoying her stay at the resort. With her arms around the neck of a lycan she was holding on for dear life as his cock pistoned in and out of her cunt, the sensation only amplified by NiCO’s tongue lapping at her clit while she was fucked from behind.

Mai Shiranui had come to the resort for some fund, and she had fun in spades. The curvaceous fighter is usually the center of attention of various threesomes or moresomes with both lycans and the other visitors. Wearing the facials and cumshots she received like a badge of honor.

Wherever you could find Leifang you would invariably find Pai Chan. The two friends were an inseparable duo on the resort, always doing things together. Now while Pai Chan rode lycans cock, Leifang sat on his face. Both of them moaned into each other's mouth as they shared a kiss

Sarah Bryant hated losing, especially to Tina Armstrong of all people. Ever since their last match had ended with a draw she had been longing for a rematch. If that had to be at a contest to see who would blow the most lycan cock then so be it. And currently she was in the lead.


End file.
